


Deviant Royals

by ssjmrxi



Series: Prince of Winter and the Sun Princess [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon and Rhaenys have the Targaryen incest kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Rhaenys Targaryen, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: Jaehaerys and Rhaenys Targaryen agreed that the wedding feast of their brother was far too boring. Instead, they found a way to entertain themselves in typical Targaryen fashion.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Prince of Winter and the Sun Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631638
Comments: 35
Kudos: 229





	Deviant Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Links to some fanart for Jae/Jon and Rhaenys. Check them out on tumblr
> 
> Jae: https://kit-tastik.tumblr.com/post/181083122423/jon-snow-by-nicolas-jamonneau-available-at
> 
> Rhaenys: https://justanartsysideblog.tumblr.com/post/164154631446/on-wings-of-fury-and-wings-of-gold-the-dragon-of

**Prince Jaehaerys:**

****

**Princess Rhaenys:**

****

**Princess Rhaenys Targaryen**

All of the Lords and Ladies of the realm had descended on King’s Landing to witness the wedding of her brother, the Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen. He was supposed to have married two years ago but the winter chill had taken his betrothed Myrcella Lannister as well as thousands of others, smallfolk and noble alike. 

The winter was harsh and had yet to end. However, Rhaenys lived on Dragonstone and had gotten used to the cold weather. Aegon had spent the previous two years ‘mourning’ his Lannister betrothed but it was clear the way he looked at Margaery Tyrell that he was much happier with her than Myrcella. 

Rhaenys sat down at the high table next to her husband and her grandmother on the other side with the rest of their family also sitting at the high table. The extravagant affair reminded Rhaenys of her own wedding a year ago. Her little brother turned towards her with a beautiful smile and Rhaenys beamed at him.

‘It’s beautiful, just like our wedding’ Jaehaerys told her and Rhaenys nodded. 

The first of several courses of delicious food was brought to the tables by the servants and everyone was enjoying themselves apart from the Lannister’s, who glowered at Margaery and Aegon. 

Lords and Ladies brought gifts to the newlyweds, many of them more impressive than she and Jae received but neither she or her baby brother were shallow enough to care. 

Another course of food was brought to the table but before Rhaenys could begin eating, she felt Jae’s hand on her thigh. She turned towards him and saw the mischievous glint in the same indigo eyes she possessed. Rhaenys arched her eyebrow at her husband and he leaned in to her ear. 

‘Everyone’s so focussed on Aegon and Margaery’ he whispered. ‘Let’s have a little fun’.

‘Jae!’ Rhaenys said, her tone scandalised but it was obvious she was joking. Her eyes lit up and she made no move to halt his hand but rather urged him between her legs. Jae slipped his hand underneath her red dress and easily untied the laces on her black leather breeches. The dress was regal and very conservative with a high neckline. With the persistent cold weather, it didn’t make sense to wear her more scandalous Dornish dresses. 

Her husband was looking as handsome as ever and she had spent most of the day rubbing her thighs together to quell the ache between her legs. Jae’s indigo eyes widened when his fingers touched her soaked small clothes. 

‘You should know by now, I’m always wet for you, little brother’ Rhaenys said with a sensual purr before gently nibbling his ear. 

‘Fuck’ he whispered. 

‘Did you say something, Jaehaerys?’ Their grandmother asked. She was ageless and looked like a barely older version of Daenerys.

‘The food is so sweet and tasty, don’t you agree, grandmama?’ Jae replied. ‘The juices are mouthwatering’.

‘I’d tend to agree, my sweet boy. The cooks have outdone themselves’ Rhaella said. 

Rhaenys had to bite her lip as Jae’s finger traced her lips through soaked material of her small clothes. The table hid their activities from the eyes of others and she was glad because their grandmother would be scandalised if she knew what Jae was doing to her below the table. 

She shivered in her seat and her legs squeezed together, trapping his hand between her legs. He teased her covered cunt for a few more minutes before he finally slipped his hand underneath her small clothes. 

His breath hitched, only loud enough for her to hear, and she knew why. Even though he had seen her cunt far too many times to count, she still had the ability to leave him breathless. She had been waxed just the previous day and she made sure to always keep herself bare between her legs for Jae. Not only did Jae love it but she did too.

His finger touched her smooth lips and Rhaenys was struggling to not moan loudly. Her eyes were hooded with desire but luckily for them, the second son and daughter of the King were far less important than the Crown Prince. 

‘So wet’ Jae whimpered. 

Jae pushed one finger into her tight channel and Rhaenys nearly jumped in her seat even though she was expecting it. Her slick cunt tightened around his finger as he began to push in and out of her. She was glad that they were sitting down because she was sure had they been standing up, she’d be a quivering mess on the floor. Jae always had that effect on her. 

He pushed another finger inside of her wet, hot cunt and she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. His thumb began to rub circles against her hooded pearl. He put just the right pressure on her little bud. His knowledge of what she needed was impeccable having fucked her hundreds of times. Rhaenys quickly put a piece of roasted boar into her mouth so she had something to bite down on to stifle the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

‘Are you feeling okay, Rhaenys?’ Rhaella asked her, noticing the flush of her cheeks. 

‘I’m...I’m fine, grandmama’ Rhaenys huffed as Jae increased the speed he was finger fucking her. ‘Just a little hot’. It was a good excuse because the Great Hall of the Red Keep was packed with highlords and minor lords and ladies. It was understandable that it got quite hot with so many people in such a close vicinity. 

Her grandmother accepted her reasoning and turned towards Rhaenys and Jae’s father to speak with him. Rhaenys needed Jae to feel the pleasure she was feeling, so she reached for his breeches and unsurprisingly, she found his cock straining against them. Her mouth watered at the feeling of the large, thick length in her hand.

Stroking his length through his breeches gave her something else to focus on but even so, Jae’s fingers were working their magic on her. The dual sensation of his fingers inside of her and his thumb rubbing her clit, made Rhaenys wish to moan his name out loud but she had to settle for chanting his name in her head unless she wished for everyone in the hall to know she was getting fingered below the table.

_Jae, Jae, Jae! Just like that Jae!_

Rhaenys quickly unlaced his breeches and slid her small, soft hand around his hot, throbbing length. She began stroking his cock, her speed increasing to match Jae as he fingered her quicker. Jae moaned whilst she stroked his cock but only loud enough for her to hear. 

Jae curled both fingers upwards, hitting the spot that always made her shake in pleasure and cry out his name. It took everything in her to not do that this time but she felt every jolt of pleasure. He was bringing her closer and closer to her peak and when she glanced to her left to Jae, she knew she was done for. Rhaenys closed her eyes as she came on his fingers as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She covered his fingers in her juices, which were also dripped down her thighs. 

Jae pulled his fingers out of her soaked cunt and Rhaenys stared in rapt attention as he licked her juices off of his fingers. Their eyes were locked and neither looked away for a moment until they heard their grandmother's voice. 

‘Jaehaerys!’ She hissed. ‘Have you forgotten your manners?’

‘Sorry, grandmother’ Jae said apologetically, but he smirked at Rhaenys and gave her a wink as she began to stroke his cock again. 

Rhaella touched Rhaenys’ rosy cheek. ‘You feel warm. You should step outside for a few moments. Perhaps take a walk around the Keep?’ Rhaella suggested. 

‘Perhaps you’re right’ Rhaenys agreed. She discreetly re-tied her breeches with Jae doing the same once she reluctantly removed her hand from his cock. She waited a few moments to allow his cock to soften before she said, ‘come Jae’.

They stood up and Rhaenys took Jae’s arm as they elegantly walked out of the Great Hall. They didn’t walk too far as Rhaenys led them to the alcove that she knew was inconspicuous and in a dark hallway. 

Rhaenys pushed Jae up against the wall and kissed her husband hard as her fingers frantically untied his breeches. Jae hands settled on her hips, occasionally roaming to her arse, giving it a firm squeeze which made her moan into his mouth, before returning to her hips. 

Rhaenys pushed his breeches and small clothes down to his ankles before she crouched down in front of her husband. The Princess would’ve got on her knees for Jae but the alcove looked like it was rarely used and their clothes needed to be clean for when they returned to the Great Hall.

Rhaenys balanced herself in the crouching position as she stroked Jae’s cock with both of her hands. The tip was already leaking a bit of precum and Rhaenys used her thumb to rub his cockhead, which made Jae moan. She kissed up the side of his cock, peppering his length with quick kisses before doing the same to the other side.

‘You’ve got such a beautiful cock, Jae’ Rhaenys purred. ‘Long, thick and all for me’. Rhaenys licked his sensative cockhead and she watched every reaction he had. ‘So big’ she purred. Jae clenched and unclenched his hand whilst his eyes were scrunched shut as she worked his cock with her hands and tongue. 

‘So good, Rhae’ he whispered. 

‘Look at me’. Her baby brother's indigo eyes opened and were dark with desire. ‘Don’t look away’ Rhaenys instructed as she took his cock into her warm, wet mouth. Jae’s head hit the stone wall with a low thud but he didn’t avert his gaze as he watched her suck him off. Rhaenys stroked the length of his cock with one hand as the other was rubbing his sack whilst she only had his cockhead between her red lips. She alternated between slowly sucking and licking his cock, the thick head spreading her red, plump lips. 

‘Ugh just like that, Rhae’ Jae grunted as he caressed her hair but he made sure not to thread his fingers through her black hair and mess it up. 

His hips surged forward and it pushed more of his cock into her mouth. Rhaenys eyes widened but she took the hint and with each bob of her head, the Princess to more and more of her Prince’s cock in her mouth. She took him inch by inch until her lips were pressed against the base of his cock and his long, thick length was down the tight, wet sleeve of her throat. He thrust forward, fucking her mouth over and over again. Lewd noises left her mouth of her slurping and sucking his cock as Jae fucked her face and his heavy balls slapped her chin repeatedly. Her eyes watered as she held his entire cock in her mouth until she pushed herself off him with a gasp and uneven, deep breaths. 

Rhaenys reached around and grabbed Jae’s perfectly round arse and squeezed it as she took him back in her mouth. His cock was slick and glistened with her spit. Each time his cock parted her lips and she bobbed her head up and down his length, loud, lewd noises filled the air but neither of them cared. The thought of being caught turned them on even more and made Rhaenys suck Jae off harder and faster. 

Rhaenys could tell he was close from the way he was breathing and the grip of his hands. She left his cock with a loud _pop_ and her tongue chased the tendrils of spit hanging off his cockhead. Usually, she would’ve just let the spit drool down her chin and onto her tits but as she was fully clothed, she made sure not to make a mess of her expensive dress.

Rhaenys licked his sack as she rapidly stroked his cock. They didn’t break eye contact and her tongue lavished his balls. Her tongue licked fast circled around his balls before she flattened her tongue and took long licks of his balls. He was groaning her name and she could feel his body tremble slightly from where she had her hand on his hip. 

‘Keep going’ he rasped. 

Rhaenys kept on licking his balls for a few more minutes and she continued to stroke his cock as well. Rhaenys shook her head left and right, her tongue licking all over his heavy balls. Her tongue darted lower, between his arsecheeks and she licked around his puckered hole. Jae moaned throatily and she continued to lick his perfect arse for several minutes until at his encouragement, she pushed her tongue into his arse.

Rhaenys jerked his cock as quick as her small, dainty hands could whilst she enthusiastically alternated between long licks of his arse and pushing her tongue inside of him. Both hands stroked him and his heavy balls rested on her face whilst she fucked his arse with her tongue. She felt his knees buckle from the pleasure she was giving him but he somehow managed to keep his balance. The words coming out of his mouth were filthy and it motivated her to lick his arse with even more passion. 

‘Fuck yeah. That’s it, Rhae’ Jae encouraged. ‘That’s my dirty whore. My filthy slut of a sister’. Rhaenys moaned due to his words and they were all true; she was his whore sister, but only for him. _Only ever him,_ she vowed.

When Rhaenys returned her focus back on his balls, she alternated between slow, long strokes and quick ones just like she did with her tongue on his cock.

‘You want me to suck them, little brother?’ Rhaenys said, smiling seductively at him. 

‘Please’ he begged.

Rhaenys took one heavy ball in her mouth, sucking it between her plump lips and Jae let out a loud moan. She sucked it gently initially before increasing the pressure. She increased the speed that her hand was working his cock.

‘Fuck Rhae!’ Jae hissed.

Rhaenys took both balls in her mouth and from the expression on her baby brother’s face, he could cum at any moment. She gripped his arse with both hands and his large, thick cock rested on her face as she sucked his balls.

‘So good, sister. So fucking good’ Jae grunted.

Rhaenys licked up his balls, up the length of his cock before taking him back into her mouth again. The slow pace she had set earlier was gone, and instead now she ferociously sucked him off. Her cheeks hollowed and she bobbed her head up and down his large length. 

‘Rhae, I’m going to…’ he trailed off. 

Rhaenys didn’t let up and sucked him harder. She stroked the part of his cock that wasn’t in her mouth as quickly as she could since she desperately wanted him to cum for her. 

And that’s exactly what she told him.

‘Cum for me!’ She encouraged him as she pulled away from his cock for a moment. She jerked his cock with her tongue out, licking the slit. ‘Cum for big sis’.

His cock twitched in her hand, so Rhaenys quickly took him back in her mouth. Her plump red lips had only wrapped around his cock and gave a sharp suck before he was spilling his seed in her mouth.

‘Rhae!’ Her brother cried. 

Spurts of his hot cum hit the back of her throat and she readily swallowed but he filled her mouth with so much of his seed, a trickle of cum dribbling past her lips and down her chin. Rhaenys smiled saucily at him. His white seed was in stark contrast to her light brown skin. Rhaenys swallowed all his seed before she scooped up the bit that came out of her mouth and sucked it off her finger. Jae made a noise as she licked her finger clean and it made Rhaenys’ cunt throb with desire for him. 

‘Seven fucking hells’ Jae muttered. 

‘Mmmm, delectable’ Rhaenys commented and grinned up at him.

He eyed her like he wanted to devour her but his touch on her cheek was gentle. The pad of his thumb caressed her cheek lovingly and Rhaenys leaned into his touch.

‘Undoubtedly, you wished I’d cum on your face and tits’ Jae teased as he continued to caress her cheek. Rhaenys nodded in agreement but she knew with the event they had to return to that it couldn’t have happened. But the thought of him claiming her, marking her as his as he had many times made Rhaenys desperate for his touch and his cock.

‘Perhaps later’ she suggested.

‘My filthy sister’ Jae said huskily and Rhaenys got wetter with each word he spoke. Jae rapidly stroked his cock, allowing for Rhaenys to have the final drops of his cum. She stuck her tongue out to make sure she got it all. ‘My slut of a big sister’.

Rhaenys smirked at him with a promise in her eyes of a lot more to come when they returned to their chambers. However, the Princess knew that they should probably head back to the wedding feast.

She stood up and made sure her dress was presentable to return to the Great Hall. Just as she was about to turn around, Jae curled his hand around her waist and pulled her against him. Rhaenys placed her hands on his chest as her brother melded their bodies together. 

‘We’re not done’ he said gruffly before leaning down to kiss her softly. Rhaenys pushed her tongue into his mouth and the kiss that started off simmering, blazed into life. They conquered each other’s mouths like the Dragons both of them were. 

‘I need you inside of me’ Rhaenys murmured against his lips. She reached down and stroked his softening cock back to full hardness whilst they kissed each other. 

Jae flipped their positions around so that she was facing the wall. Rhaenys yelped in surprise but she balanced her hands on the wall. Jae quickly unlaced her black leather breeches once again and pushed them all the way down to her boots. He lifted her dress up and caressed her arse lovingly, which made her moan. 

‘Fuck me, brother’ Rhaenys beseeched him. ‘Give me your big, thick cock!’

He rubbed his cock between her lips and she whined but her protest ended when he thrust his forward and his cock surged inside of her. She was so wet that there was no resistance as his cock entered her tight, wet channel.

‘Yessss’ she moaned. 

His cock felt perfect inside of her as he stretched her walls delightfully. Jae pulled back so just the tip was inside of her before thrusting deep inside of her. They both recognised that they didn’t have the time to take it slow, so their pace was frantic. 

Jae fucked her hard and fast whilst she slammed her arse backwards into him. Each time she slammed her arse against his hips, his cock was buried so deep inside of her, she gasped his name in a plea for more. 

She felt his finger dig into her hips and Rhaenys thought it might leave a bruise, such was the force but she didn’t care as long as he didn’t stop fucking her. Their skin was slapping together rapidly and it was producing loud, lewd noises.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Rhaenys cried. ‘Faster Jae!’ She urged him. 

He fucked her even faster just as she wished. Rhaenys twisted her neck to look at him as he fucked her. Jae lifted her dress up and she saw her arse shake with each thrust and each time she backed her arse into his hips. 

Should anyone have been nearby, it would’ve been undeniable what was occurring despite the two of them being relatively hidden. Their loud moans and slapping of skin was a telltale sign of what was going on in the dark alcove. A part of Rhaenys was curious to what would happen if she and Jae were caught. Their station was far above others, so she was genuinely curious what a Lord or Lady would do. 

_Would they be scandalised that we are acting so wantonly? Or would they act like they didn’t see anything? Or would they inform my father?_

Jae pulled her out of her musings as his hand came around and touched her breasts. Jae pawed her tits lasciviously and her stiff peaks were straining against her dress but unfortunately for the two of them, they were not in a location where they could easily shed their clothes and roam each other’s naked bodies. It still felt good to have his hands on her large, soft round tits even if it was not skin to skin contact. 

‘Ooooh yes!’ Rhaenys moaned as his thumb rubbed her hard dark nipples. The stiff peaks were making a clear outline on her dress and his thumbs alternated between rubbing circles and pinching her nipples. 

Jae stopped thrusting since he was focusing his hands on her tits and his mouth on the crook of her neck. Rhaenys backed her arse up and grinded against him with his cock balls deep inside of her. She gyrated her hips and the deep groan from Jae made it clear he was enjoying what she was doing with her arse.

‘Your arse is perfect’ he sighed in pure satisfaction. ‘Big and round’ he said as he turned her chin away from him with one hand. She gyrated her hips quicker and she jumped when she felt a sting on her left arse cheek, swiftly followed by one on her right cheek. Rhaenys moaned when he did it again and encouraged him for more. She had teased him all day with suggestive looks and lingering touches, all with the purpose of her husband ending the day spanking her.

_And I succeeded._

‘Punish me!’ Rhaenys urged her baby brother. The sound of him slapping her arse was loud and constant as he alternated between each arse cheek. Rhaenys moaned with both pleasure and pain but at no point did she want him to stop; in fact she wanted the opposite. ‘More! Harder brother!’

‘My whore Princess’ he muttered as he gave her what she wanted. 

‘Your whore’ she agreed and Rhaenys turned her neck once again to look down at her arse. Her round, brown skinned arse was red from the spanks Jae gave her. Rhaenys watched her thick arse jiggle from Jae’s spanks. Rhaenys pulled Jae to her pouty, cock-sucking lips and kissed him. He swatted her arse once more and Rhaenys moaned into his mouth. 

Rhaenys grinded her arse against Jae’s cock as they kissed. Their lips parted and Jae gasped as she continuously shook her arse up and down the length of Jae’s cock. Rhaenys pulled away so only his tip was inside of her before she shook her arse back and forth across his cock. Her brother was grinning and possessively gripping her hips. 

‘Mine’ Rhaenys heard him whisper. 

‘Yours’ Rhaenys moaned, arching her back which made her arse even more delectable for her husband. Jae’s restraint snapped and he pounded into her tight, wet cunt with a rapid pace. 

‘Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck!’ Rhaenys screamed. Jae clamped his palm over her mouth but her cries of pleasure could still be heard. He was bringing her closer and closer to her climax and she desperately wanted to cum on his cock; feel her velvety walls tightly milk the seed from his big, thick cock. 

Jae fucked her against the wall and each thrust pushed her further against the stone wall. She had braced both her hands on the cold stone, but she lifted one to his hand over her mouth and adjusted his grip so that she could wrap her lips around his fingers. Rhaenys sucked his fingers, the very same fingers that had been inside of her half an hour ago. She could still taste the hint of her juices on his fingers and she moaned around his digits at the tangy taste. 

‘Fuck’ he whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her skin tingle. ‘So good’. Her walls clenched around his cock at his words and she first felt him shudder against her as their bodies were pressed together, before she heard the deep, throaty moan. Rhaenys did it again and Jae lowered the collar of her high necked dress and buried his face in the crook of her neck, latching his lips onto her favourite spot behind her ear, before kissing down her neck and collarbone. He peppered her with kisses and if she wasn’t being fucked, she would’ve giggled at his display. He nipped at her neck before sucking sharply and from numerous previous experiences, Rhaenys knew a purple mark would soon be forming.

 _Jae loves marking me as his,_ Rhaenys thought back on his possessive nature. It might’ve bothered some but Rhaenys was just as possessive of Jae so she had no problems at some of his outlandish displays of possessiveness. _Dragons are possessive by nature. Jae and I are no different,_ Rhaenys thought. 

_Ladies of the court found out the hard way what happens when you set your eyes on my man,_ Rhaenys recalled with an evil grin. Perhaps what people said about their family was true but at least Rhaenys and Jae could be mad together.

Rhaenys pulled his fingers from her mouth, giving his fingertips a loving kiss. She could feel just how close she was and with a few more thrusts, Rhaenys knew she’d come undone. She guided Jae’s hand between her legs and his fingers rubbed her clit with just enough pressure to keep her on the edge and not send her careening into oblivion.

‘Cum for me’ Rhaenys purred. ‘Cum for big sis!’

Just like before mentioning their shared relationship turned Jae on even more. They regularly mentioned the fact they were siblings as they made love and it spurred both of them to fuck each other faster and harder. He was so close and she felt his cock twitch inside of her. 

_Cum for me, my love._

Just as he was about to cum, he pulled his cock out of her and Rhaenys felt empty without him inside of her, filling her completely. Rhaenys growled, not unlike both of their young, growing dragons. She spun around, ready to unleash her Dornish fury on her baby brother but as soon as she was facing him, he cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly. Any anger she had at not getting to cum nor having him cum inside of her evaporated at the touch of his lips against hers. 

‘I need to taste you’ he said resting his forehead against hers, a desperate tone to his voice. She could relate as there were countless occasions when she desperately needed him inside her mouth, cunt and even her arse. _I always need him,_ she thought truthfully.

He went to lift her up with his hands on her arse but she stilled him with her hands on his shoulders. Her black leather breeches were still around her ankles and she knew she wouldn't be able to wrap her legs around his face as they both loved. Luckily for them both, she had a solution. 

‘Take off your breeches, Jae’ Rhaenys said. Her expression was one that said for Jaehaerys to trust that his big sister knew what she was doing. Jae opened his mouth but quickly closed it and Rhaenys smiled at the unquestionable trust he had in her even if it was something minor just like it was now. 

‘Ser Barristan!’ Rhaenys called out for their Kingsguard and a moment later, the legendary knight appeared. Jae raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. The knight didn’t look her in the eyes and looked anywhere but in the direction she and Jae were in. 

‘My Prince and Princess’ he said respectfully. Their sworn shield was quite used to their trysts that left them in compromising positions but he still refused to look at her for her honour. Rhaenys found the old knight sweet and kind as well as unquestionably loyal to herself and Jaehaerys. 

‘Take our breeches’ she told the Kingsguard as Jae helped her out of her smallclothes and black leather breeches. She first handed Ser Barristan her soaked small clothes, which made the knight flush much to her amusement, before she handed over her breeches as well as Jae’s. ‘Make sure we are not disturbed, Ser’

‘Of course, Princess’ Ser Barristan bowed his head and returned to his position in the dark hallway. 

‘Now there are less restrictions…’ Jae trailed off as he lifted her up. Rhaenys giggled as he lifted her higher until she could wrap her legs around his face. His hands were splayed across her arse as he pushed her closer to his face. Rhaenys threaded her fingers through his hair, tussling his locks. He sniffed her heady scent, groaning into her cunt. Rhaenys closed her eyes and smiled as she recalled all the times Jae expressed how addictive her intoxicating scent was. If he didn’t tell her with words, his lips and tongue would’ve told her how much he loved her cunt. 

Jae kissed her between her legs, making Rhaenys moan and arch her back. Her brother spun them around and balanced her against the stone wall. When she was securely perched against the wall, her baby brother finally got his wish and feasted on her. 

‘Oh Jae’ Rhaenys moaned. 

Jae’s mouth parted, covering her slick and hairless cunt. His nose nudged her hooded clit as his tongue darted out to part her swollen lips. Jae’s tongue was a gift from the Gods and he perfected his natural ability on her before they got married. By the time they did wed, Rhaenys and Jae knew each other’s bodies like the palm of their hands and knew exactly what the other liked and disliked. 

Jae inhaled her scent once more before his tongue lapped up her juices. She felt his tongue trace the lips of her cunt and just the faint touch of his tongue had her throwing her head back in pleasure. He had barely touched her and she was already coming apart from him.

‘Oh Jae!’ Rhaenys mewled. 

His beard scratched and tickled her thighs. Jae’s tongue snaked out to lick her slit and her hands tightened her grip on top of his head. Her sounds of pleasure urged him on to lick her faster, suck harder and fuck her with his tongue. 

‘More Jae’ she begged. He pushed his tongue inside of her and her indigo eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as Jae brought her closer and closer to her climax. Rhaenys felt the rumble of Jae’s voice as he moaned into her cunt and it sent a surge of wetness onto his tongue which only made her brother moan more. 

‘You taste so fucking good’ Jae exclaimed, his deep, husky voice was muffled by her cunt. Jae loved eating her cunt and just like it was for her in regards to sucking his cock, it was an addiction for him. _One neither of us could live without._ Rhaenys was certain she would be the only person in the world who could understand what her husband was saying since he had spoken to her whilst her legs were wrapped around his head too many times for her to count. 

Jae lapped at her cunt with his tongue like her cat Balerion did with cream. The cat was only fond of herself, Jae and most of the time, Ghost. Jae rapidly licked up the seam of her cunt with the flat of his tongue, making lewd sounds of his enjoyment as he did so.

Jae traced his name with his tongue across her cunt. She could feel each letter as he switched from licking her with the flat of his tongue to using the tip to spell his name. The tip of his tongue moved agonisingly slowly but each moment felt like continuous waves of pleasure. 

_Jaehaerys_

‘Mine’ he said possessively. Of all the ways he had marked her, this one was Rhaenys’ favourite as it was the most intimate. She was his and he was hers but it didn’t hurt to remind the other who they belonged to. 

Jae wrapped his lips around her clit and his teeth grazed her, making her shake with pleasure. He sucked with just the right amount of pressure that had her squirming but his strong hands on her arse kept her balanced. She was hurtling to a body shattering orgasm but just like before he pulled away before she could find her release.

Her legs were locked around his head so he couldn’t back up much but she still growled when his mouth was no longer in contact with her cunt. Jae’s nose nudged between her wet folds as his mouth descended lower after he titled her arse up at a higher angle. Sweat pooled in the base of her spine and the fact neither were fully naked wasn’t helping. 

_Perhaps a walk in the cool winter breeze is actually needed after this bout of fucking,_ Rhaenys mused; the Princess was not obvlious to the irony as that’s what their Grandmother believed they were doing.

‘Fuck Jae!’ Rhaenys moaned as her eyes went wide. It wasn’t that Jae having his mouth on her arse was a surprise, but rather he preferred getting on his knees and spreading her cheeks before diving in or pushing her legs wide on their bed. She was just surprised he’d do it with her propped up against the wall but then again, he was obsessed with her arse just as she was with his. 

_We Dragons do love arse._

‘That feels so...ohhh...so good, Jae’ Rhaenys cried.

Jae tongued her arse, licking the sensitive skin around her wrinkled arsehole. He licked her for a few moments before Rhaenys felt his lips press numerous open mouthed kisses across the curve of her arse. Rhaenys needed his mouth back on her arse though, so she pulled him by his dark hair and brought him back to her puckered hole. Jae didn’t need any encouragement and his tongue slipped inside of her tight, spit-soaked hole. 

Her head swayed from side to side and Rhaenys was getting drunk on the pleasure he was giving her. Jae thrust his tongue in and out of her arse, occasionally swirling his tongue inside of her. Rhaenys was sure that if she were bent over or she was just standing with Jae’s tongue buried between her large, round arsecheeks, her legs would’ve buckled and she would’ve collapsed to the ground. Rhaenys glanced down at her brother’s bulging biceps holding her up and she moaned at the sight as well as his tongue pistoning in and out of her arse. Some of her black hair had framed her face, cascading down and blocking her view of her handsome brother going to work on her. Rhaenys pushed the silky hair out of her face, slicking it back so she could ogle her brother once more.

Her words were becoming incomprehensible and even to her own ears, Rhaenys couldn’t understand what she was saying. Rhaenys brought one hand to her mouth and sobbed into it as the pleasure became nearly too much for her to handle.

‘Rhae…’ Jae growled.

‘Jae’ she sobbed, her thick thighs trembling around her baby brother’s head. Jae flattened his tongue, licking over her arse before he swirled his tongue in circles around the entrance to her arse. The wrinkled hole was so sensitive that she thought that her little brother might make her pass out with the pleasure he was giving her. Jae spent several more minutes worshipping and eating her arse, which left Rhae in a boneless mess. 

When Jae returned his focus on her cunt, Rhaenys was on the edge of a mind altering orgasm. Jae lapped up her gushing juices and Rhaenys rolled her hips in a circular motion, rubbing her cunt all over his face. Her hands in his hair helped to keep him close as her wetness covered his face. 

‘Mine’ Rhaenys growled, just as Jae had several minutes earlier. ‘When we return, your face will be covered in my cum and smelling of my juices’. 

‘And you’ll be full with my seed’ Jae responded.

Rhaenys rubbed her cunt on Jae’s face with more intensity and her husband responded by rapidly flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit. She was sent over the edge and Rhaenys howled, much like the sigil of her good-mother’s house, the pleasure overwhelming her as her body violently shook in Jae’s arms and her back arched off the stone wall.

‘I’m cumming!’ she shrieked. ‘Jae!’ 

Jae held onto her legs tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Rhaenys drenched her brother’s beard as her juices gushed from her cunt, squirting onto his face. Jae moaned and continued to eat her cunt as she came.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m cumming so fucking hard’ Rhaenys howled. ‘You’re so fucking good...so good’. Jaehaerys eased her down from her orgasm with gentle nips to her thighs and Rhaenys rested her cheek on the top of Jae’s head, his hair damp from exertion. Rhaenys reached up to her own hair and found it the same as Jae’s.

Her brother had made her feel so good that she wanted to repay the favour and make him cum again for her. Rhaenys tapped his bicep and Jae, ever the gentlemen, gently brought her down with his hands wrapped around her waist to keep her balanced. Rhaenys was thankful for that because as her feet hit the ground, her knees buckled and she fell into Jae’s arms.

Jae tilted her chin up and brought their lips together. Rhaenys tasted herself on his lips and she deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth. They eventually broke the kiss with gasps and her brother was quick to spin her around, causing Rhaenys to brace her hands on the wall whilst Jae’s body enveloped her from behind. Jae bunched her dress around her hips, giving easy access to her cunt. She could feel his rock hard cock sandwiched between her arsecheeks and Rhaenys was desperate to feel her brother inside of her once again, to feel him stretch her tight walls.

‘Please Jae’ she whined.

‘I bet you want my cock here’ Jae said and Rhaenys eyes widened as she felt the tip pressed against her arsehole. Rhaenys turned her head and watched with rapt attention as Jae rubbed the tip against the wet hole, which was slick due to Jae’s mouth. Rhae let him continue for a few more moments, moaning quietly before she stilled him with a hand on his forearm. 

‘There’ll be time for that later in our chambers’ Rhae said, her eyes hooded with desire. ‘But now I need you in my cunt’. Her tone was sharp and it left her husband in no doubt what she wanted. _No more teasing, Jae._

Rhaenys groaned as Jae entered her, stretching her velvety walls with his large, thick cock. Jae clutched her waist with one hand whilst the other fondled her fabric-covered tits. Rhaenys leaned back into him as he fucked her, slamming his hips into her arse. 

Jae didn’t start off at a slow pace, instead pounding into her with hard and fast thrusts as he chased his own release. Rhaenys didn’t want sweet and slow lovemaking at that moment; Rhaenys wanted him to use her and fuck her until he came. 

‘Yes! Yes! Fuck!’ she shrieked. ‘Harder! Fuck me harder!’

Jae acquiesced to her demand with such enthusiasm that Rhaenys was sure that all the guests in the Great Hall could hear her cries of pleasure. Her arse shook each time Jae slammed into her cunt from behind. Jae pulled her hair and her back arched for him. 

Rhaenys thought she heard a rustling sound and rapidly talking voices before they trailed off but Jae’s cock inside of her dispelled all other thoughts from her mind. Had she not been full with her brother’s cock, Rhaenys would’ve recognised the voices and that Ser Barristan hadn’t intervened as it would’ve given away their position.

Jae was balls deep inside of her and Rhaenys could feel herself surge towards her peak with each thrust. Jae, knowing her body so well, snuck his fingers between her legs and found her hard nub, rubbing it. 

‘Don’t stop, oh gods don’t stop!’ Rhaenys moaned. 

With his cock inside of her and fingers working her clit, Rhaenys was brought closer and closer to her peak until she crested. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. 

‘Rhae-’ her brother grunted as her walls clamped down on his cock.

‘Fuck, that’s it!’ Rhaenys cried as her cunt quivered around his cock. ‘I’m cumming! Jae!’

They both were panting heavily as he stilled inside of her. Rhaenys felt her juices dripping down and coating her thighs. Had she not known her brother so intimately, she would’ve been marvelled that he had such stamina because he was still hard inside of her. She needed his cum flooding her cunt but first… 

Rhaenys pushed Jae with a hand to give her space to spin around and crouch down to take his cock back in her mouth. His cock was slick with her juices and she moaned as she tasted herself on his length. She lowered her mouth to his balls and then his arse before returning to his cock.

‘Seven hells, Rhae’ her brother grunted and he caressed her cheek lovingly. Rhaenys never broke eye contact with him, indigo staring at indigo, as she took his entire length in her mouth before pulling away until just the tip remained between her plump red lips. She repeated the process over and over again, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him off and Rhaenys revelled in the loud moans and grunts of pleasure her brother was releasing. 

Rhaenys felt his cock twitch in her mouth and she knew he was close but before she herself could pull away, her brother dragged her back to her feet by her arms. She smiled saucily at him as he backed her up until she felt the wall against her back. 

‘Cum for me’ she whispered as he hooked one of her legs around his hips. With one smooth, forceful and swift thrust, her brother was once again buried to the hilt inside of her and Rhaenys gasped his name as he set a pleasurable rhythm for both of them.

She slid her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his rippling muscles. Rhaenys mouth drooled at the thought of his abs and she caught Jae’s knowing smirk. She smacked his arse and grinned at him before settling her hands on his back. Jae’s magical fingers were rubbing her clit again and she knew he was trying to bring her to a climax along with him. 

Her breath was haggard and her thighs gripped his powerfully. Rhae’s fingernails dug into his back and she lifted her mouth to his shoulder, biting down, her groans morphing into primal grunts. Jae leaned down and sucked on her stiff peaks, which were straining against her dress.

‘Cum for me, brother’ she said, lifting his head and kissing his lips quickly. One of Rhaenys’ hands lowered to his arse, giving it a firm squeeze before coming back around to glide through her folds. The slick finger then reached between his cheeks and she inserted a finger. His arse was slick from her ministrations and her finger easily slipped inside the tight hole, which made Rhaenys quickly push another finger inside of him. ‘Cum for big sis’

‘Together’ he croaked as her cunt tightened around his cock, trying to milk him of his seed whilst she fingered his arse. Rhaenys crooked her fingers inside of him and her brother’s body shuddered as he gasped and choked, nearing his peak with each thrust of his cock in her cunt and each moment Rhaenys’ fingers were in his arse.

‘Together’ she nodded.

Jae leaned down and rested his forehead against hers as he rocked back and forth. Their lips parted in silent moans and their eyes never looked anywhere but at each other as they came apart together. 

She felt the warmth of his seed spill inside of her, flooding her cunt as she came around his cock. Rhaenys felt their combined fluids trickling down her thighs and they stayed joined together for a few more moments as they came down from their climaxes before the Princess called for the Kingsguard. 

‘Ser Barristan’ Rhaenys called.

The old knight quickly appeared and she took her small clothes and breeches from the Kingsguard. Jae cock slipped out of her as she began to put on her small clothes but his hand cupped her freshly fucked cunt, preventing his seed escaping her puffy lips and travelling down her legs.

‘We’re going to return to Aegon’s wedding feast with you full of my seed’ Jae murmured and she could see the heat in his eyes. He moved his hand when she slid her small clothes up, trapping all of his seed inside of her. Once she pulled on her black, leather breeches, Rhaenys gripped Jae’s hand and licked his hand clean. She licked and sucked his fingers until she had cleaned all the cum off of them.

Rhaenys placed her hands on her cheeks whilst Jae got dressed. Her cheeks were warm and her skin was dewy. She was sure her skin was flushed and her grandmother’s idea was now appealing. 

‘Come, brother’ Rhaenys said. ‘That walk grandmother suggested is a splendid idea’.

* * *

When they returned to the Great Hall, the wedding feast was in full swing. There were couples dancing and many a drunk Lord and Lady. She held onto Jae’s arm as they weaved their way to the high table but they slowed down as they passed a table full of Riverland Ladies. A few words caught her attention from a Blackwood. Rhaenys recognised her face as the Lady was once a lady-in-waiting to Daenerys but she couldn’t recall a name. 

‘And then she was moaning so loudly and begging for the man to fuck her harder’ Lady Blackwood said in a hushed voice but Rhaenys heard. 

‘Who were they?’ Another asked.

‘I don’t know but they sounded like they were having the time of their lives’ Lady Blackwood giggled. ‘What I wouldn’t give to have been that Lady’ she said longingly.

Rhaenys smiled as they walked past the table, squeezing her brother’s arm. She could feel the stickiness of his cum and her own wetness between her legs with each step they took and it felt exquisite. He looked down at her lovingly and before they knew it, they had reached the high table. It was far emptier than when they left it. Her grandmother was nowhere to be seen but Rhaenys was sure the dowager Queen was somewhere in the hall. _Perhaps with her lover, Ser Bonifer?_ Rhaenys thought. Aegon was well into his drinks with some young Lords at a nearby table, clearly enjoying himself whilst his bride talked to the two Queens. 

Rhaenys and Jae sat down, keeping their hands entwined and her husband immediately began to talk with their little sister, Visenya. Meanwhile, her good-sister turned towards her, flashing Rhaenys with a knowing smirk. 

‘Enjoy your walk, Princess?’ Margaery asked innocently but the intelligence behind her eyes told Rhaenys that the Rose of Highgarden knew exactly what they were doing and that Rhaenys was sitting down, conversing with her with a cunt full of cum. Margaery's eyes flitted towards Jae with a lustful look and Rhaenys squeezed his hand tightly, biting back the tirade of insults she had for the bitch.

‘It was most pleasurable’ Rhaenys replied, not hiding what had occurred. ‘Perhaps you should reign your husband in, good-sister. It would be a shame if Aegon couldn’t get his cock up on his wedding night because he was too drunk’.

Jae and Visenya laughed at her words and the malicious glint in her eyes faded as she looked at her brother and ignored Margaery’s stuttered response. Her smile widened as their eyes locked.

‘Dance with me, brother’ Rhaenys said, feeling in a celebratory mood for Aegon finally getting married, even if it was to Margaery Tyrell.

‘But you two just got back’ Visenya pouted.

‘One dance and then we’ll be back’ Rhaenys promised her little sister. The silver-haired girl nodded and Rhaenys fought hard to hold back a suggestion that she should dance with some of the sons of lords. Visenya was still at the age where boys were stupid. 

‘Shall we, sister?’ Jae asked as he stood up and held his arm out for her.

‘Let’s dance’.

  
  



End file.
